


America vs Ireland

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a soccer player from Ireland, who comes to America, he planned on winning the game but didnt plan on winning someones heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Fuck. How much longer until we fucking get there?” a very pissed football captain asked.

”Come on Bri. Stop whining. We only have an hour left.” The captain’s teammate replied.

Flying on a plane from Ireland to America was Ireland’s National football team, the Blackburn Rovers with their captain, the gorgeous hazel-eyed Brian Kinney and his best friend Ben Bruckner.

Their team had a tournament for 3 weeks against America’s finest, the Pittsburgh Patriots.

”Thank fucking god. We had better win. I am not sitting through this shit for nothing. At least its first class” Brian mumbled. 

”I don’t mind if we win or lose. I just hope I meet a great American guy.” Ben told him dreamily. 

Brian rolled his eyes and snorted. ”Oh please. Not this whole meet each other, fall in love, and get married shit again. ” 

”Hey, let me have my fantasy. You just keep to your tricking.” 

”Yeah that reminds me, these Americans better be hot. I’ve pretty much had every fuckable guy back home.”

 

***  
”Jus, just come to the fucking game with me. I told Sebastian I would go.” Daphne said frustrated. 

“Daph, I don’t really do soccer.” Justin said finishing hit shot of JB. 

“What’s your point? It’s not my thing either but I’ve heard the Irish players are totally gorgeous.”

 

“Oo, and so is he. I’ll call you later Daph.” Justin walked over to a trick in a tight black shirt and blue jeans.

“Think about the game!” she yelled at him before taking a swig of her beer. Once she saw Justin and the trick leave, she decided to go home too.

She finished her drink and left the bar.

****  
“Finally fuck!” Brian said. “What a waste of my time that was. There wasn’t even anyone else on the plane I would have considered fucking.”

Ben stood next to Brian while they were waiting for their bags. 

”Someone’s a little bitchy queen right now.” Ben smirked.

“Fuck off Ben.”

“Hah, sure thing Bri.” Ben rolled his eyes. 

They grabbed their bags and walked out of the airport. They set their bags down and waited for their rental cars. 

”Fuck, I gotta piss. If the car gets here, load my stuff Ben.” Brian demanded

Brian walked into the airport bathroom and immediately saw a hot guy washing his hands. Brian went pee and after he was washing his hands, he grabbed the trick, who had been watching the whole time, and pulled him into the stall with him.

****  
“Take for hours Brian fuck! We’ve been ready for 20 minutes!” a teammate yelled at Brian once he got back.

”Blow me.” Brian said, “Oh wait, you already have.”

“We’ve been here for less than an hour and you already found a trick?” Ben asked.

“When can I, the beautiful Brian Kinney, not find a trick?” he replied with a tongue in cheek smirk.

“True.” 

They left the airport and drove to their hotel. 

Once they got there, Brian checked them in and gave his team members keys to rooms to share. The team found an elevator and all climbed in.

 

****  
Daphne walked into her parent’s hotel, The Grand Mirage, to crash in her favorite master suite and order room service. 

“Hey Billy.” She said to the young door attendant.

“Hi Daphne. What’s up?”

”Eh, nothing. Anything exciting or new tonight?”

”Well, this group of Irish men walked in and got a few suites. They had tons of bags too.”

”Wait, Irish? They must be those sexy soccer players for the game tomorrow. I gotta call Jus! Thanks a ton Billy!” Daphne ran towards the elevator to go to her room.

The elevator took too long so she ran for the stairs and began climbing them. After six flights, she tried the elevator again. This time it opened up and she turned around to walk in but crushed into something hard and fell back.

“Fuck. What the hell!?” she yelled rubbing her head. She got up and looked at the person she had hit. She started to blush and looked him up and down. 

 

‘Holy shit. He’s fucking gorgeous!!’ she thought to herself. 

Brian looked down at the small girl he had knocked over.

“Sorry.” Ben told her for Brian. “We’re looking for our room. Do you know if 972, is on this floor?”

”Um, no. It’s 3 more floors up and one below mine.” She replied walking in the elevator. “So are you guys part of the team from Ireland?”

”Actually we are.” Ben told her.

“And we’re the best fucking team ever.” Brian added in.

“Well, good luck. My boyfriend is on the team you play tomorrow. Just let me say, they’re a pretty damn good team themselves.” She said with a smirk ad they walked off the elevator. The doors closed to take her up one more to her room.

Brian made a ‘pff’ sound and put his arm around Ben’s neck as they walked to their room.

****  
“Come on Bri! Kick the fucking ball!” Ben yelled at his best friend.

Brian gave him the finger and smirked before kicking the ball at the goal. He watched as it hit the girl that he had seen the night before instead of go to the goal. 

A blonde boy in a school uniform running over to the girl caught Brian’s eye. He had his shirt untucked, baggier pants, his sleeves rolled up and his tie undone. 

’He’s fucking hot.’ Brian thought to himself.

The two teams crowded over the girl to see if she was all right. 

“You ok Daph?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, I’m good Justin. I’m gonna have a black eye now but oh well.” Daphne said to her best friend.

Brian walked over to the crowd only to get a better look at the blonde.

“Fuck off you asshole! You hit her in the fucking eye with your shitty shot!” Justin yelled while shoving Brian. “She’s ok though. She doesn’t need your fucking help.”

“I wasn’t trying to see if she was ok. I came over here for the ball.” Brian replied rudely. He bent down and grabbed the ball before walking back on to the field.

“Here you go Daph. I got an ice pack for your eye.”

”Thanks Astian.” She said to her boyfriend giving him a small kiss before the game started again. 

“Anytime sweetie.” Sebastian said before he ran back on to the field himself. 

Justin and Daphne walked back over to their seats and continued to watch the rest of the game. 

****  
Brian walked in to Babylon with the biggest smirk on his face.

Ben was by his side looking at all of the hot men dancing together and walking to the backroom. He saw the go-go dancers in short, tight, and skimpy white shorts dancing as well.

They walked over to the bar to order some drinks. Brian and the gay half of his team started celebrating their first victory over the Americans with their good friend Jim Beam. 

After a few rounds, Brian walked up to the catwalk to get a better look at the place and the men.

Back at the bar, a short man was bothering his best friend.

“So, Daph is ok right Jus?” 

“For fuck’s sake Mikey, I already told you she’s fine.” Justin replied finishing his shot. 

“Here you go.” The bartender said to them, giving them another round of JB.

“We didn’t order these Jake. But what the hell.” Justin said drinking the shot easily.

“I know you didn’t order them.” Jake replied. “That gorgeous man over there did.” Jake pointed to Ben at the other side of the bar who was smiling at them and waved. 

Ben grabbed his beer and walked over. Michael was smiling at how attractive Ben was.

“Hey there. Wanna dance?” he asked Michael.

“Me? Sure ok!” Michael said drinking his JB and going to the dance floor with Ben.

Justin rolled his eyes at his friend and walked into the crowd to dance with his friends.

“Hey Em! Ted!” he said to them smiling.

“Hi there Sunshine!” Emmett said happily giving him a hug before turning to dance with another guy.

“Howdy Justin.” Ted said.

“Let’s dance Ted.” Justin said grabbing him and dancing with him. 

Brian was looking down at the blonde boy he had seen at the game earlier that day and was taking in every part of him.

Justin and Ted appeared on the big screen behind where Brian was standing. Justin looked up at the screen and saw Brian watching him. 

Brian started walking down from the catwalk and towards Justin. Justin watched him walk his way but grabbed a trick to dance with instead. Ted walked away with Emmett to the bar passing Michael and Ben.

 

Brian noticed that Justin was already dancing with a new guy, he watched him from the corner of his eye.   
Emmett and Teddy return shortly after they refreshed themselves, they continued to dance next to Justin and Brian.

The trick turned Justin’s head and kissed him fiercely. Justin led the trick to the backroom with Brian’s eyes following him. Brian hadn’t noticed that Emmett had walked off with Ted and that he had been dancing with another guy.

Brian grabbed the trick and followed Justin into the backroom. They walked over to a corner and the trick began unzipping Brian’s pants and was kissing his way down.

On the corner diagonal from Brian, Justin was getting the same treatment. However, Justin wasn’t focusing on the trick’s ministrations. 

He felt that someone was watching him and when he looked up, he saw the beautiful and lustful hazel eyes from the Irish soccer player he had yelled at earlier that day.

Brian saw Justin look up at him but couldn’t hold his gaze as he threw his head back and came right into the trick’s mouth. 

Justin saw Brian throw his head back and that made him come instantly as well. Justin zipped his pants back up and began following Brian back to the dance floor. 

Brian had seen Justin come and knew if he stayed any longer, he would be coming again, so he walked quickly out of the backroom.

Before Brian made it completely out of the backroom, two guys had crashed into him while they were making out and heading to the backroom. Brian fell back and landed on top of somebody.

“Can you get the fuck off me please?” Justin said to Brian. ‘He smells fucking delicious’ he thought.

Brian looked down at the deep blue eyes and was mesmerized until Justin started talking to him.

He got up and offered his hand to help Justin up.

Justin just got up by himself and walked past Brian without saying a word to him. 

Brian mumbled “Fucking Americans” under his breath and started making his way back to his teammates. 

Justin walked over to the bar and ordered a JB. He downed it quickly and joined the rest of the gang. 

Brian found his teammates at the bar and around the dance floor and brought them outside to leave. He told them to go on ahead without him and Ben and that they would see them in the morning. 

Meanwhile, Ben had been with Michael and all of his friends still in Babylon. Justin had walked up just as Michael was asking Ben to come to breakfast with them the next morning. 

“Sure. I’ll be there.” Ben said kissing Michael. “Is it ok if I bring a friend?”

“That’s fine.” Michael told him smiling.

“Mikey can we fucking go? I’m done for the night.” Justin said irritated. He needed to sleep and forgot the sexy Irish man.

“Ok Jus. See you tomorrow Ben.” Michael said giving Ben a quick kiss before climbing into Justin’s car. 

“Bye guys.” Ben said to the guys. He smiled and turned to go back in to Babylon to look for his team but saw Brian already waiting, smoking a cigarette.

“Hey Bri.” He walked over to him. “Ready to go?”

“I’ve been fucking ready. The guys already went back to the hotel.” Brian replied throwing his cig down and stepping on it.

“Ok lets go then.” They walked over to their car and drove off towards the hotel.

They walked into their room and stripped down.

“Hey Bri. Do you want to go with me to breakfast tomorrow? The new people I met tonight asked me to go. It’ll kind of be weird alone.” Ben asked his friend hoping he would say yes.

Brian thought about it for a moment before he remembered that he had seen the blonde in the group Ben was with.

“Yeah sure I’ll go. Nothing else to do.” Brian shrugged. 

They turned off the lights and climbed into their bed, both waiting for morning to come.


	2. America vs Ireland

Justin and the gang are in their usual booth in the back of the diner; Michael and Justin are engaged in a talk about their newest edition of their comic book. 

 

“Isn't that your Fantabulous boyfriend?” Emmett pointed towards Ben and Brian. Michael nodded and got up from the booth to welcome Ben over to join them. Michael and the other boys head over to the back booth. Emmett and Teddy were getting up to allow Brian and Ben to sit in their spots.

 

“Well, boys we have to go, there is work to be done in this little queer world of ours.” Emmett said cheerfully before kissing Justin and Michael good-bye. Ben took the seat next to Michael and Brian next to Justin. 

 

“I'm glad you could make it Ben.” Justin laughed at the way Michael was looking at the other man.

 

“Glad to be here, I hope you don't mind I brought my friend, Brian Kinney, this is Michael Novotny and his best friend, Justin Taylor.” They all exchanged smiles

 

“I believe I already know Mr. Fuck Off here,” giving Justin his prize winning smirk. Justin was taken by surprise, but responded.

 

“Oh, ya I remember you, you're the asshole who hit my friend in the face with your soccer ball, and didn't even say sorry!” Brian looked into the deep icy blue eyes, and smiled.

 

“Its called, football not soccer, sorry to tell you,” looking back over to Ben “Fucking Americans don't know what the fuck their talking about,” they continued to talk about the game, when Debbie came over to take their orders. 

 

“So what can I get you boys this morning?” First looking at Ben, popping her gum.

 

“Can I get an omelet please?” Ben replied with a little smile.

 

“Why yes you can honey, and for you Darling?” looking at her little boy 

 

“Ill have my usual Ma.” Michael said looking up at his Mom, with a kid-ish expression

 

“All right and for you Mr. Wonderful?” looking across the table towards Brian

 

“Coffee, black, three sugars.” Brian said with a big of annoyance

 

“Sunshine?” Looking over to her favorite adopted son

 

“Just coffee, cream and sugar, please!" Emphasizing on the please and saying it more towards Brian. Debbie laughed as she walked away from them. 

 

“Aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee? Shouldn't you be at daycare?” giving Justin his infamous, tongue in cheek expression. Michael glared at Brian and spoke in Justin's’ defense.

 

“No, he's not too young he is Seventeen and he is a senior at Saint James Academy,” staring Brian down not breaking contact until Justin spoke.

 

” Its all right Mikey, Irish here is just jealous, cause I am so gorgeous and he is not!” smiling at Brian with his unforgettable sunshine smile. Brian was about to say something in return, when deb brought them their food and drinks. They talk about Ireland, family, and guys. Ben noticed the comic book lying next to Justin.

 

” what comic is that?" trying not to show his eagerness to see what it was.

 

“Oh thats Rage, Jus and I made it, well I wrote it and he illustrated it. We already are on are third edition,” his eyes bright and wide talking about his number one passion. Justin handed Ben the comic book, then took a drink of his coffee.

 

“This is great, do you mind if I take it back to the hotel with me and read it through?” Ben's eyes, matching Michael's. Brian laughed at Ben's face, knowing how much Ben loves comic books, and knew Ben has met his match.

 

“Sure, you can take it back with you, but you have to be honest with us, tell us what you think, if its lacking something, or if you like it!” Michael said opening the comic book, so he could show Ben his favorite part. 

 

“Well, as much as I would love to sit here with you guys and talk about our comic book and love, I have to get to school, graduation is tomorrow and I have to prepare my speech,” nudging Brian out of the booth. The touch imminently went to Brian's groins, 

 

“Good thing I wore baggy pants today,” Brian said to himself before sitting back down. Before Justin walked away, Michael called him.

 

“Jus are you going to Babylon tonight? Its the king of Babylon Night, are you going to reclaim the throne?” Looking up at Justin with a goofy expression, Justin looked at Brian and then turns back to Michael.

 

“Ya, Ill be there, as long as you bring your new friends along to watch the show!” winking at Brian before walking away showing his luscious bubble butt. Brian watched as Justin walked away swaying his butt knowing Brian would be watching him. Brian became instantly harder and moved uncomfortably in his seat; Ben and Michael were already in deep conversation about the comic book, they hadn't even noticed Brian was still there. After Michael and Ben were done with their conversation, they all three left the diner. Walking up the street toward their cars, Michael invited them to Babylon 

 

“So are you two coming to Babylon tonight, Justin is a great dancer and he loves the attention,” reaching his own vehicle. 

 

“Ya, we'll be there right Bri?” looking over to his team mate

 

“Sure, I could use a little fun after practice,” grinning at his friend knowing full well what he was, more like “who” he wanted to have fun with.

 

********

 

Later that day at practice, all Ben talked about was Michael and how he was the one. 

 

“Christ Ben, you've only known the guy for a few days, for all we know he could be a mass murder.” Kicking the ball hard into the goal pin.

 

“Haven't you heard of love at first sight?” retrieving the ball and giving it back to Brian, Brian looked at Ben with a look of disgust.

"No, I haven't heard of love at first site, loves bullshit, its for straight people and lesbians! And if you couldn't tell I am neither one of them,” kicking the ball into the goal pin again, and then walked away. Ben knew that was a sign that their conversation was over.


	3. America vs Ireland

Babylon was pact with horny queers and excited lesbians; everyone had come to watch the show, who would be named the new King of Babylon?! Everyone already knew that the competition didn’t have a chance if Justin did another one of his orgasmic performances. Justin was running late to Babylon he was suppose to meet Michael there at 10:30pm, and it was now 11:15pm. Justin had a weird feeling in his stomach, he felt nervous, something that he never experience before. He didn’t know what to wear tonight, so he called over Emmett to pick out his outfit, knowing it would simply be off before the night was even close to being over. Emmett had picked out a killer outfit that hugged all the right spots; especially his best feature his… ass. He was wearing dark blue Levi, with a tight midnight blue shirt, that showed his newly pierced nipple ring. When they arrived at Babylon, they were not letting anyone else in because it was packed full, people were trying everything to get in, and they were all upset and starting to fight. Justin not wanting to deal with all this shit, walked right up to the front of the line and past by the bouncer, which grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

“What the fuck” Justin yanked himself out of the bigger man’s grasp.

“What do you think your doing?” the bigger man asked.

“What the fuck does it look like I am doing?” staring at the older man towering over him 

“Nick, this is Justin, King of Babylon does that ring a bell?” said another huge man, allowing Justin and Emmett to enter the club. Making their way through the crowd of men, Brian spotted Justin almost the instant he walked into the room; he felt his pant tighten again. Justin and Emmett finally made their way to the bar next to, Teddy, Ben, Mikey, Brian, Mel, and Linz. 

“Hey ladies, ready for the best show ever?” Emmett said ordering a cosmopolitan and a Jim Bean for Justin.

“Where have you been Jus, I was worried you weren’t coming, I called you like seven time, where were you?” Michael said looking at Justin with concern. He downed his JB and ordering another before speaking to his best friend.

“I was getting ready, I don’t just wake up this perfect.” drinking his new shot, and walked into the crowd of sweaty men. 

Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves, when the music cut off and a drag queen entered the stage.

“Well ladies and gentle ladies, we are about to start the contest for the new King of Babylon, but first let say good-bye to our old King. 

“Mr. Babylon”, where are you?” the queen said looking around the crowd for Justin. Everyone was looking around to find the King of Babylon; Justin walked past Brian, giving him a devilish grin. Making his way up to the old man dressed in drag.

“Well, well, here he is everyone Mr. King of Babylon himself, I know you all want a piece of him tonight… But you all just keep on dreaming, he is all mine!” the man kissed Justin on the cheek and kept talking. Justin looked out into the crowd and saw Brian watching him. 

“As tradition, our king will dance first. So without further ado… Justin Taylor!” The music started and Justin, moved with the music, he had picked a slow but very erotic song. As the words sank into the crowd, the crowd watched with excitement and desire.

Ten … Kiss me on the lips  
Nine … Run your fingers through my hair  
Eight… touch me… slowly….slowly  
Seven…. Hold it  
Let’s go straight… to number one  
Number one…...number one

 

The crowd went wild when Justin began undoing his jeans, Brian couldn’t take his eyes of the young man. Justin looked into the crowd and spotted Brian’s Irish eyes on him. As the music continued to elude from the speakers, Brian and Justin kept eye contact.

Six…. Lips  
Five… Fingers  
Four… Play  
Three… to number one  
Kiss me on the lips   
Run your fingers through my hair   
Touch me   
Let’s go straight to number one.

As the song ended, the crowd was crazy, every guy wanted to be Justin or be with Justin, but there was only one guy on Justin’s mind. Justin was now only in a pair of tight black underwear, and the crown once again was on him. All other competitors backed out after watching Justin’s Fan-Fucking-Tastic performance. Justin dressed and joined his friends back at the bar for another shot of Jim Beam. 

“That was brilliant Jus, you were fucking hot!” Michael announced when he made his way over to Justin who was surrounded but men wanting him, but Justin turned them all down.

“Why thank you mikey, it was all for you.” kissing Michael on the lips as they always did since they were younger.

“Ya, Justin you were magnificent.” Ben walked up and rapped his arms around Michael’s slim waist.

“Thank you Ben, and what did you think about it Mr. Irish “football” player?” turning his attention towards the brunette next to him. 

“For an American you were… ok” not turning away from the bar, so his hard on would not show to everyone he was lying. However, Justin saw the bulge in his pants and couldn’t resist. 

“Telling by your pants, I would say you enjoyed it a little too much, if I don’t say myself.” leaning into Brian and kissing him on the lips before making his way over to Linz and Mel dancing together in the crowd. 

“Hey girls, I just wanted to thank you for coming to my graduation. It really meant a lot to me, and if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Hugging both of them

“No worries Baby, you are worth it.” Mel said kissing Justin on the cheek 

“Well I am off I need my beauty rest if I am going to get into PIFA!” kissing both of them and walked back to the bar to tell the rest of the guys he was going home.

“Hey guys I am gonna go on home, I had a busy day. Thank you for coming to my graduation. It was great to have my family there, I will see you tomorrow at the diner.” looking at his best friend.

“Ya, I’ll be there and Ben’s coming too. Aren’t you Ben?” turning to his new boyfriend 

“Of course, Bri will be there too.” hugging Emmett and Ted, he walked over to Michael and kisses him on the cheek and then Ben. 

“Night boys!” winking at Brian before heading towards the doors. Justin was going to have Brian in no time.


	4. America vs Ireland

A/N: They will have sex in the 6th chp. hold tight ladies and gentle-ladies! thanks for the reviews we love them.Happy Thanksgiving! There is song lyrics it would be good to DL the song "Closer, 9 inch Nails"

* * *

Ben and Brian are getting ready in their room at the, “The Grand Mirage Hotel”, all Ben had been talking about was the “stupid” comic book, Michael and Justin had made.

“Look at this part, Justin is fantastic at drawing; he’s going to become really famous one day.” flipping the page before Brian could even get a proper look at it.

“Fuck Ben, slow down I cant even fucking see anything.” Brian spat, grabbing the comic away from Ben. Looking through the book, not even reading what it said, he was to into the designs on each page. 

“The kid really has talent, I wouldn’t mind having some of his art hanging in my loft at home.” flipping through each page spending time looking at each different piece. 

“Why don’t you tell him, maybe he will do a piece for you?!” Taking the comic back and putting on his shoes. Brian didn’t say anything about the art again; they left the room and walked towards the elevator. When the elevator opened, Daphne came stumbling out, trying not to drop any food or drinks off the tray. Walking straight into Brian and Ben, dropping everything on the tray and crashing to the floor. 

“God we are so sorry, are you alright?” Ben asked worried, reaching down to help Daphne off the ground. Reaching up for Ben’s hand and pulled her up from the floor.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry I ran into guys, I wasn’t paying attention, did anything get on your clothes?” looking over Ben and then Brian. 

“No, nothing got on us, thank fucking god, these are three hundred dollar Prada shoes.” pointing down at his shoes.

“Oh, really oh my goodness you must feel special. Why do rich always have to be so, rude, and self centered?” Ben laughed at her question but Brian took as a compliment.

“And how do you know I’m rich?” looking at her with a questionable look on his face.

“Well, from first hand experience, the cockiness in your walk and the way you dress, it’s only obvious.” smiling at Brian before leaning down to pick up her tray and the food. Ben leaning down and helping her, Brian just standing there watching.

“Bri cant you be nice for once and help pick up this shit, we’re gonna be late for breakfast with Michael and Justin.” grabbing the food and placing in back in the container.

“I just got out of a shower, I am not touching anything.” fixing his outfit and looking in the mirror at his hair.

“Michael Novotny and Justin Taylor?” Daphne asked standing up leaving the tray on the ground, Ben stood as well.

“Ya, do you know them?” stated Ben

“Of course I do, Justin is my best friend, and even though I don’t like to admit it so is Michael.” looking at Brian and then Ben

“Really, would you like to go to breakfast with us then?” Ben asked looking down at Daphne

“I would love to but mom and dad say I have to work till college starts, it sucks when your parents own a hotel, they always have a job open for you. You know?” leaning down and picking the tray up.

“Your parents own this hotel?” Brian as with a big of amusement, Daphne nodded her head yes.

“So your rich too, you’re just as self centered as I am” raising an eyebrow

“On the contrary, I don’t show it off like you do. You know you and Justin should really get together you have a lot in common.” walking into the elevator. 

“Oh really? Like what?” walking right behind her into the elevator, Ben close behind.

“You are both rich, cocky, and gorgeous. You would definitely be the talk of Liberty Avenue.” Daphne informed him, pushing the button to the main floor, they reached the bottom floor, and all exited.

“I’m sorry about your eye.” Brian said sweetly, kissing her on the cheek before walking out the doors of the hotel. Daphne knew Brian had something up his sleeve, she couldn’t wait to see what the Irish man, intended to do to poor little Justin.  
********************  
By the time, Justin got to the diner that morning, the gang and the two new friends were all seating in the back booth engaged in a discussion. Justin was not ready to go over to his friend, without having another cup of coffee. He walked in the diner and straight to the counter, he ordered a cup of coffee and walk over to his friends.

“Hey boys, what are ya‘ll talking about?” taking the open seat next to Brian, he sat down a looked over his group of friends. Michael spoke first, but when didn’t he?!

“Nothing much Jus, Ben and Brian invited us to the game tomorrow, are you going to go?” Grabbing Justin’s coffee from him and adding some sugar and cream. Brian and Ben exchanged looks. Michael handed back Justin’s coffee.

“Thanks Mikey” Justin said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Ya I would love to go, what time is it at? I have to get my painting done for the GLC opening.” 

“What are you painting? I loved all of you art work in Rage, it was awesome.” Ben asked interested

“Well, I don’t really know yet, I just make it up as I go along. But if you want, Mikey is coming over later on this week, why don’t you come along and I’ll show you some of my work.” looking from Michael then back to Ben.

“Ya, Ben I would love for you to see some of the newest sketches for Rage.” smiling up at the bigger man. Who returned with a smile and looked over at Brian who looked bored at out of his mind.

“Sure, sounds great, maybe you should come too Bri, weren’t you just saying this morning at the hotel you would love to have some of his work in your loft at home?” Ben stared at his long time friend with an evil smile on his lips; Brian looked across the table at his friend with a death glare, and felt Justin’s eyes staring at him curiously. 

“You like my work?” Justin asked with a sweet smile on his face, which made Brian’s glare disappear and turn into a smile.

“Ya, it’s fucking great, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of your work!” This earned a Sunshine smile from Justin. Justin turned his head to the trick that had been watching him since he walked into the Diner. The trick motioned his head towards the bathroom and then walked in. 

“Excuse me boys.” Standing up and walking into the bathroom. The trick was waiting by the wall for Justin to enter the bathroom, Justin walked up to the trick and pulled him into the stall and locked the door. Only a few minutes later the trick exited the bathroom, fixing his shirt. A few short minutes later Justin also came out of the bathroom with an unsatisfied look on his face. Once again rejoined his friends in the back booth. He noticed the trick had left the diner, which was a good thing for Justin cause he couldn’t keep off the unsatisfied look on his face. Everyone was looking at Justin with a bit of shock and curiosity. 

“What?!” Justin asked looking around the table at his friends.

“Was he good?” Miss Gossip Queen of Liberty Avenue Emmett exclaimed, Justin laughed.

“Nah, he wasn’t good, but I had some inspiration.” Justin gave Brian a small wink. Brian raised an eyebrow at the younger man, which Michael didn’t miss.

“Well boys, I have to go I need to pick some paint up from the store, do any of you need anything from there?” throwing some money on the table before standing up and looking down at his friends.

“actually I was going to go to the store today to get some stuff I needed, why I don’t I go with you, since I don’t know where the store is anyways.” also standing up and dropping some bills on the table, looking down at Justin. 

“Ya I would love the company.” smiling up at the taller man, who returned the smile. 

“So I guess I will see you tonight at Babylon?” Michael asked

“Nope Mikey, I have plans tonight; Daph is coming over to have a girl’s night.”

“Speaking of Daphne, we ran into her this morning at the hotel.” Ben stated

“And he means literally.” Brian added giving a stiff laugh, looking over at Justin.

“I’m sure she will tell me about it later tonight, let’s go Brian.” Grabbing Brian’s hand and leading him outside towards his red eclipse convertible. 

“Hot car, but I must admit, never thought you would get a red car? You look way hotter in blue.” opening the car door and taking a seat. 

“Nice to know you’ve been looking.” taking a seat and starting the car, looking over at Brian, and then turning on the CD player. The speakers blasted the words from, “Closer”, by Nine Inch Nails.

(Lyrics)  
“you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god.

Both men fully aroused now, looking at one another, with lust and desire in their eyes. The song continued to play through out the car.

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything.  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god  
through every forest, above the trees  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
you are the reason I stay alive.”  
(end of lyrics)

The song ended as Justin pulled into the Big Q, Brian shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Justin noticed this, and took off his seat belt, reaching for the door, when he felt Brian’s hand on his thigh stopping him from getting out of the car. Justin looked over at Brian, and before he could think, their lips crashed together. Their tongues battling together for dominance, Brian plunged his tongue into Justin’s mouth, with earned a deep moan from Justin. The hair on the back of Brian’s neck stood up, and sent shivers down his spine. Brian pulled Justin onto his lap, now the younger man was straddling him; Justin rapped his arms around Brian’s neck, thrusting his crouch into Brians'. Pulling back from the intense kiss, oxygen because a need.

“Wow that was fucking awesome.” Justin breathed taking a deep breath of fresh air.  
“Ya it was something alright!” pulling Justin closer, reaching up for another kiss, but this one was short but sweet. After the kiss, ended Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and saw lust and desire. Not wanting to end the moment the two were having, Justin got off Brian’s lap, and open the door to the car. Looking over at Brian who was still sitting in the car, he knew Brian was not another trick, and telling by Brian’s eyes, he felt the same way. Brian got out of the car, and they walked into the store without saying another word.

**************  
“Hey Daph.”   
“Hey Justin!”   
“Are you coming over tonight? I‘m bored.” Justin sighed  
“Ya sure I could use some girl time.” Smiling happily, she needed to get some advice from her best friend; she knew he wanted to talk about the Irish soccer player.  
“Why don’t you come over in like and hour!” looking over at the clock  
“Sure, do you need me to get anything?”   
“Nope, just you I have all we need, so see you in an hour.”  
“OK, love you,  
“Love you too” hanging up the phone and headed towards the bathroom to take a long cold shower, he had a rough night thinking about Brian.

********An Hour Later*********  
“Hey jus” kissing him on the cheek and walking into his apartment.  
“Well hello Miss Daphne, why don’t you grab a few beers from the fridge.” shutting the door and walking back into the living room.  
“So… what going on, why did you call me over?” Daphne said handing Justin a beer  
“ Nothing, I just need a little TLC.” sipping his beer and grabbing the chips from the table in front of him not making eye contact with the curly haired girl next to him.  
“come on Jus, you know there is something you are hiding from me, Hello I am your best friend, I can tell when you are hiding shit from me.” sitting down next to Justin tearing the chips from his hands. Justin just looked away from her and grabbed something else from the table that was packed filled with all of their favorite snacks.   
“What do you think about that Brian guy? The one who hit you with the soccer ball?” taking a sip of his beer, finishing it.  
“He’s cool, I was going to ask you about him, I ran into him at the hotel this morning and I told him you two would make a cute couple. Let me guess you like him, and you want to know what I thought cause you are confused.” getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen and grabbing some more beers.  
“Kinda, but no, I haven’t even really talk to him only at the diner yesterday morning and the game, and then last night at Babylon, and then today we went to the store and we kind of made out, but he is just so……” Daphne finished for him  
“Perfect, Gorgeous, hot, sexy, a walking wet dream, every straight or gay person’s fantasy?” looking up at the ceiling as if she was seeing him. Justin laughed at the expression on her face; he almost fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. He stop laughing when his face hit the floor, Daphne pushed him off the couch.  
“Jesus Christ, Daphne why did you do that?” rubbing his nose, acting as if she really hurt him.  
“You just need a little kick back into reality” smiling to him before turning on the TV, it was time for their favorite soap opera to come on, “All My Children.” they laid back and enjoyed the rest of the night. Daphne looked back over at him and added.  
“Go for him Jus, he could change your life.” kissing him on the cheek. He knew she was right but that’s what he was afraid of, did he really want to be involved with him, and did Brian even want to be in a relationship with him?


	5. America vs Ireland

Daphne and Justin had gone to be right after, “All My Children,” got over; they had talked themselves to sleep about Brian and what to do. Justin decided that, maybe he was going to try the whole “relationship” stuff, but would Brian. Justin and Daphne woke up to the sound of pounding on the door, and only one person would be over this early in to the morning….. Michael. Getting up off the couch Justin walked over to the door, wearing only a pair of tight dark blue, boxer briefs.

“What the fuck Mikey, do you know what time it is? It is too fucking early for this shit, come back later.” Justin said opening his eyes to see his friend had brought company with him, Ben and Brian stood next to him. 

“Can we come in?” not caring he walked in past Justin and Ben and Brian followed him in, Brian stopped at the door and leaned into Justin, whispering into his ear.

“Its eight o’clock, Sunshine.” Giving Justin a kiss and smack on his butt, Justin smiled at the touch of Brian’s lips on his. 

“Daph wake up, we have company.” Justin announced to the sleeping girl lying on the couch, he walked into the kitchen to join his friends. Daphne close behind him, taking a seat on the counter, grabbing a cup of coffee from Michael. Justin also took a seat on the counter still dressed only in his underwear, he really didn’t care, he knew his body was gorgeous. 

“So what do I owe the pleasure of you company?” leaning his head against the kitchen cabinet, closing his eyes.

“Well yesterday you said you would go to the game and it starts in about three hours, so I thought we’d come over here and look at your painting you did for the GLC.” Michael said in a chipper voice that made Justin sick. this early in the morning. His eyes shot open as if he was just shot, he never started his piece yet.

“Fuck” he screamed, which caught everyone’s attention, they all watched him. 

“I haven’t started yet, fucking eh, Daph and I fell asleep after, “all my children” Brian laughed at the Justin’s choice in TV. Which was not a good thing to do this early in the morning especially when he is mad. Justin shot a death glare at Brian, who stopped laughing immediately.

“Sorry about that Jus, but I have to get back to the hotel, there are some very needy guest, and I need to check their room out for any hidden drugs.” looking over at Brian, kissing Justin on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

“I’m sure you can come up with something in your room, for the GLC.” Michael informed Justin, giving him a reinsuring look. Walking out of the kitchen and into the back of the apartment, coming back with some clothes for Justin to wear, he didn’t like the way Brian was watching his best friend. 

“Thanks Michael, you’re right I could find something.” Putting on his shirt and then his sweat pants.

“No problem, I don’t want Brian to cum all over the place in front of me.” Shooting a glare in Brian’s direction, who returned the glare, both Ben and Justin laughed, at the other men.

They had talked about, the game, Justin’s art, Ben and Michael’s new relationship, and how Brian was getting his degree in, advertising.

“So, can I see some of you art, Sunshine?” Justin nodded to Brian’s request, and led him into his room, where most of his work was hanging or scattered. Justin showed Brian all of his favorite pieces, and tried to avoid the ones he didn’t like. Brian noticed this and grabbed the picture Justin was putting away in his drawer. Looking at the picture, it was a self-portrait of Justin, Brian fell in love with it, this was definitely his favorite one. 

“Jesus Christ Justin, this is fucking amazing!” Brian said, looking over at Justin who was a faint color of pink. 

“Thanks, I don’t really like it, self portraits don’t always come out they way you want them to.” Justin replied taking the picture back from Brian and putting it away. When Justin turned around he came face to face with, Brian. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Justin closed the distance between them, craving the Irish man’s lips since they kissed the day before. Brian wanted and needed Justin just as bad, the kiss became more urgent as Brian took Justin’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. Justin moaned deep into Brian’s mouth wanting more from him, Brian led them to the bed, not breaking the contact between them, only when he laid Justin down on the bed, but once Brian was on top of Justin, the kiss began again. Justin unbuttoned Brian’s shirt and ran his hands down his perfect tan skin till he reached his belt buckle, looking at Brian for permission to go further, with a quick nod he undid the belt and started for his zipper. Right when Justin was about to slip his hands inside Brian’s jeans there was a knock on the door, one guess who. 

“Justin, come on we have to leave, the game starts in twenty minutes, let’s go.” Michael whined from the other side of the door. Brian looked down at Justin with disappointment in his eyes. He got off Justin and zipped up his pants and started for his shirt, when he felt Justin’s hands on his, Brian looked at the younger man.

“Need some help?” His eyes still filled with lust and desire, Brian nodded and Justin   
buttoned his shirt, after he was done Brian leaned down to Justin and kissed him once more, but this kiss had so much meaning in it, lust? Need? Love? He didn’t know which but he did know he wanted it all, and with Justin. After the kiss ended, Brian open the door and they walked out into the living room. Ben and Michael were waiting at the door when Justin came out Michael was looking at him.

“God Jus what took you so long? I thought Brian I might have killed you.” pulling Justin away from reach of Brian. He knew Brian wasn’t good enough for “his” Justin.

“Let’s just go alright.” Justin walked out of the door and then stopped; he looked down at his clothes and ran back inside to change. Coming out seconds later, looking as if he walked out of a modeling shoot, Brian stared at him, which made him even harder. Michael took note of that. They left for the game…

 

The game had only started twenty minutes ago, and Daphne, Michael, and Justin were bored out of their minds, what was the point in soccer, football whatever it was called? They didn’t know and really didn’t want to find out. There was three hours left in the game and Justin knew they would not last long.

“Hey guys, I have a plan, why don’t we go to the diner for some lunch and be back in time to watch the last ten minutes?” Justin had been planning this since the moment they sat down. They were now leaning forward like in a huddle.

“I think it’s a great idea, I’m all for it.” Daphne agreed with Justin’s proposal, they both looked at their friend.

“But I told Ben I would watch him, I have to be the supportive boyfriend here, remember.” Michael whined 

“Fine lets go Daph, we’ll leave mikey here to be the supportive boyfriend.” Both standing up and making their way down the stairs, when Michael stopped them.

“Fine I’ll go but if Ben finds out I am blaming you.” pointing his finger at Justin, they left in a hurry, happy to get the hell out of they stadium. When they reached Justin’s car they blasted the stereo, playing, I think I love you, by Less Than Jake. They all sang to the words and drove to the diner.

Back at the game, America was up by six and Brian was utterly pissed, he hated losing but he hating even more losing by six. When the ref called half time the both teams exited the field, Brian and Ben both were fully aware their boys were no where to be found. 

“Come on guys, we have to get up to these fucking Americans, so pick up the fucking pace.” Brian dismissed his team, Ben stayed put.

“Have any clue?” Ben asked looking up at the stands, then back at Brian.

“One guess….” taking a swig of water

“Diner!” they said in unison

 

At the diner, the boys and Daphne were eating and having a great time. They were so happy to be away from the game, it was something they didn’t take as a sport they liked.

“So… what’s going on with you and Mr. Hunkilous? Have you fucked yet, give me details.” Daphne asked with excitement. Justin laughed at Michael’s facial expression.

“What does she mean Justin? What do you mean Daph?” not really wanting to know the answer but was also dying to know.

“Nothing, its just I might like Brian but it is just an infatuation. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.” informing his concerned friend.

“Good cause Brian’s, bad news he isn’t good enough for you, even though he is Ben’s best friend doesn’t mean I have to like him.” Ben and Brian were standing behind Michael and Justin, neither of them knows they were there, but Daphne did and she was not saying anything.

“Justin’s a big boy Michael, he can take care of himself and Brian too, Brian likes him just as much as Justin does.” Daphne told the men sitting across from her.

“I just don’t want to see you hurt Jus that’s all.” 

“I know, and if and I do mean if Brian does like me that is between us, got it.” looking at his friend with a matter of fact look. Michael wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were on something else, or someone else. Justin looked at Michael’s gaze and came eye to eye with the dark hazel eyes, of Brian Kinney.

“What happened to you guys at the game?” Ben asked 

“Well… see…. I …. We…. Um….” Michael stuttered not know what to tell his boyfriend, Daphne did not want to be apart of this, she left as fast as she could.

“well boys, that’s my doing, I was bored out of my fucking mind, and I had no clue what the fuck was going on, and your outfits weren’t even short, so I talked Mikey and Daph to leave with me and go get some lunch.” the two Irish men were looking at him, neither one saying a word.

“Oh I see so you couldn’t get any so you left?!” Brian asked with a very amused look on his face.

“Yep, now why don’t you sit down and let me buy you some food, since it is obviously you lost the game. Do you need a shoulder to cry on or a tissue?” handing them both a napkin. Michael moved over to the other side to sit with his boyfriend and Brian took a seat next to his “boyfriend” to be. Brian stared at Justin with a smile on his face; Justin took quick notice to this.

“What?” 

“You are infatuated with me?” batting his eyes towards Justin and blowing a kiss, Justin turned pink. Justin didn’t answer him but gave him a slap on his leg, reaching over to hit him again, but Brian caught his hand this time. He placed it on his raging hard on, looking at Justin with a smirk; Justin smiled at him before taking his hand back. Ben and Michael stared at the two men with suspicion. 

“I’d better get back to the apartment and find something for the GLC tomorrow, are you coming Brian?” Justin asked scooting Brian out of the booth and setting some money down for their lunch.

“Hopefully sooner than later.” Brian pulled Justin out of the diner, he need to be inside the blond and he needed it fast, Justin had no complaints. Ben and Michael watch their best friends leave the diner together, knowing what they were heading to do.


	6. America vs Ireland

They got into the Justin’s car and headed towards his apartment; Justin looked over to Brian and smiled.  
“I’m glad you’re coming over Brian.” Justin said sweetly  
“Really?” The brunette looked over to the blond.  
“Ya, I need a model for my GLC piece and you are perfect for it!” Justin glanced back over to see Brian’s facial expression… Priceless  
“You invited me over to draw me?” Brian could not believe what he was hearing.  
“Duh… What did you think?” Knowing what he was thinking, Justin laughed to himself.  
They arrived to Justin’s apartment only minutes after, Justin informed Brian why he was there, they hadn’t said anything to each other until they reached Justin’s door.  
Justin opened the door, “You first.” Brian walked into the spacious apartment.  
Justin shut the door and walked into his room and returned with two different paintings, that rather resembled what he was looking for. He handed them to Brian, who couldn’t believe that he was there to be drawn… he want to…. Well do something else.  
“This is what I was thinking…. Well something like this, but you chose which one is better.” Justin walked into his room to change into something more suitable for painting. Brian looked over the pictures.   
”So, what kind of picture do you want to use exactly?” Brian asked comparing two drawings.  
“Well, something hot and sexy that I’m totally into.” Justin replied innocently.  
Brian looked up and grinned. He took his jacket off and sat in Justin’s blue lounge chair.   
“What pose do you want me to do?” He asked putting his fingertips together.  
Justin smiled. “Actually, I never set my drawings up. So you can just do whatever you want.”   
Brian nodded and stood up to find a pose while Justin gathered all of his supplies.  
Once Justin had finished setting his supplies up, he looked over to Brian and had a quick intake of breath.   
There he was. Brian Kinney, famous Irish soccer player naked in his bedroom waiting to be drawn by the blond himself.  
“Well? Are you gonna draw or just gape at my gorgeous body?” Brian asked smirking.  
Justin shook his head and rolled his eyes at Brian. He took his pencil and began sketching the brunette in front of him. The only problem was that every time he looked up at Brian, he became more and more turned on.  
After 30 minutes, Brian decided he needed a break. He walked over to Justin’s fridge and grabbed a beer.  
“What the hell? I was still drawing.” Justin whined.  
“You stand there for 20 minutes naked while someone is drawing you.” Brian said taking another swig from his drink.

 

Threw out the time Brian was laying on the couch while Justin drew him, they got to know each other a little bit more. Brian told Justin about his parent’s death and that his older sister, Claire, didn’t want anything to do with him when she found out he was gay.   
“That’s terrible; I can’t believe she would be like that after your parent’s death.” Justin said in sympathy. 

“Ya well we didn’t ever get along and she was waiting for them to die so she could have everything, but I really didn’t care if I got anything, football was the only thing that I had to remember my dad by.” Brian didn’t really ever tell anyone this, he wondered why he was telling his life story to Justin.

“So that’s the only reason you are doing it, for your dad?” 

“Ya, I really don’t even like it but it always made him happy, I really want to be in the advertising company, I already am partner at an agency back home. Am I done yet, my back is killing me?” Brian asked sitting up, he looked over at Justin, who was staring at the mad across from him.

“Uh… ya I think I’ve got it done, do you want to see it?” Brian nodded; Justin walked over and sat down next to the still very naked Irish man, Justin handed the picture to him.

Brian looked at his picture, “I am really fucking hot!” Justin laughed, and took the picture back from Brian.

“You’re very coincide.” Justin set the picture down on the table, and stood up, but Brian pulled him back down. Justin looked at him with questionable eyes, Brian leaned in and captured Justin’s lips, the kiss was soft and caring. Brian pulled Justin’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it; Justin moaned and pulled Brian by his neck to deep the kiss. Brian pushed Justin down onto the couch, he started undoing Justin’s pants, when he succeed he slid his hand underneath the material. Sliding his hand down Justin’s hard shaft and ran his index finger across the slit on top if his cock. Breaking away from the kiss Justin took off his own shirt, while lifting his butt up for Brian to pull of his jeans. Now both completely naked, their bodies rubbing up against each other, the heat between their bodies was unfucking real. Brian leaned down and licked the side of Justin’s neck, running his tongue up to Justin’s ear, sucking and biting it, he whispered, “this is what I thought I coming over to do, I guess I was right!” The tickling feeling from Brian’s breath on Justin’s ear made him laugh; Brian smiled down at the other man, and recaptured his lips in more of a forceful, need kind of way. 

“The condoms are over there.” Justin pointed to the drawer on the side of the table. Brian reached over and grabbed a few condoms and lube. Justin raised an eyebrow at the older man, Brian gave a stiff laugh and said, “Just in case” Justin hoped they would be doing it more than once and apparently, Brian was thinking the same thing.

Brian ripped the condom with his teeth and put it on, Justin watched in anticipation. Brian put lube on his fingers and entered Justin’s tight hole, “You’re really tight.” Brian looked down at Justin, before adding another finger. “ I have never bottomed before, you are my first, go easy ok.” Brian noticed the fright in Justin’s eyes. “Don’t worry I wont ever hurt you.” Justin’s eyes changed almost instantly. Brian penetrated Justin slowly, he waited until Justin started thrust himself up to Brian. Justin’s hands were rapped around Brian’s neck, pulling him into an orgasmic kiss, they found a pace they were both comfortable with. Justin then got more demanding and wanted it harder and faster.

“BRIAN” Justin screamed forcing Brian to thrust harder, both men were near ecstasy. With a few more powerful thrust, they came in unison... Brian yelling Justin’s name.

“That was great!” Justin exhaled, resting his hands on Brian’s butt. Brian laid his body down on Justin, but making sure not to hurt the man beneath him. 

“Aaamazing...” Brian kissed Justin lips, pulling out of him disposing the condom in the trash. Justin sat up, watching Brian walk back over to the couch and sat next to the Justin. 

“So… ready for round two?” Justin smiled at Brian 

“We are just getting started...” Brian pulled Justin up with him and headed for Justin’s room. They had a long and hard night ahead of them.


	7. America vs Ireland

Sorry its been forever, we've been very busy with school and work! This chapter is for *DJbezzer* hope you like it!

* * *

Justin woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He felt Brian’s arms still holding on to his waste as he slept peacefully. 

"What a great night." Justin said quietly

“Mm, glad you had fun too.” 

Justin turned to face Brian and saw a big smirk plastered on his face. Justin leaned over and kissed Brian on his lips.

”Don't get too cocky, I've had better.” Justin grinned and got out of the bed to take a shower, leaving an angry Brian in bed.

Justin stepped into his shower and let the hot water run down his body. 

“No one is better than me.” Brian said grabbing Justin by the waist.

“Shit, you scared me!” Justin exclaimed.

Brian smiled and turned Justin around to face the shower wall. He took the condom he had brought with him into the shower and ripped it open with his teeth.

He threw the wrapper onto the ground and slipped it onto his already hard erection.

Brian kissed Justin’s neck and trailed up to his puffy, red lips. He turned Justin’s face towards him and kissed him passionately.

Justin moaned into the kiss and Brian grinned. He thrust into Justin slowly, getting deep sexual moans from the man underneath him. 

Brian paces himself in order to tease the blonde under him, even though it was killing him at the same time.

“Bri..Please!” Justin breathed. He began moving back and forth to get Brian to move faster.

Brian smirked and quickened his pace with the blonde. The two men began to groan in unison.

“Justin!” Brian called as he came, biting down on Justin’s shoulder. Justin came right after the brunette had bitten down on his shoulder.

They two men panted for a few seconds before Brian slipped himself out of Justin and disposed of the condom.

They rinsed themselves off and got out of the shower. Brian wrapped a towel around his wait.He walked over to a Justin and grabbed him by the waist. Justin turned to see a sexy and wet Brian in front of him. He began tracing the drops of water running down Brian’s muscular abs. 

“Looks like I still hold the position of being the best fuck ever.” Brian said with his usually cockiness.  
Justin just looked up at the brunette and flashed him his infamous sunshine smile. 

 

***********

”Where the fuck is he?!” Michael yelled from his booth at the diner.

“Now Michael, calm down, I'm sure he'll be here soon.” Ben told his childlike boyfriend. Ben knew that Justin was probably still with Brian after they left to find a painting for the GLC.

“Justin never misses breakfast with me! Not unless something really bad happened!” Michael said in a whiney tone.

 

“Or maybe something good happened.” Emmett said more to himself than anyone while he watched the two men at the door of the diner.

 

Michael turned around and saw Brian pinching Justin’s bubble butt causing Justin to laugh and smile. Brian had a huge grin on his face when he saw the small blush Justin had on his face.

 

“Where the fuck were you? I called your cell phone like 20 times!” Michael yelled walking over to Brian and Justin.

 

“I was in the shower.” Justin grinned. “And my phone was off. Calm down Mikey. I'm here now and I'm hungry so let’s eat.” Justin said patting Michael’s shoulder as he passed him.

 

Justin pulled Brian’s sleeve over to the booth where Emmett was sitting. Their flamboyant friend turned to them after he finished whispering something to Melanie.

“So! What did you two crazy lovers do last night?” He asked them with a smile plastered on his face.

“Oh…you know the usual.” Justin said looking up with a small smile.

“You say it like having sex with me numerous times is something everyone does.” Brian said raising his eyebrow.

“And you, Mr. Kinney, have the same policy as Justin I'm sure?” Emmett asked.

“Never old tricks and never the same one twice.” Brian replied casually.

“I'm an exception because it wasn't just twice.” Justin grinned.

Michael was sitting at the other booth with Ben, Ted, and Melanie glaring at Brian. Ted and Melanie were caught up in a conversation of their own and Ben was trying to tap Mikey out of his glare.

“Michael…Michael!” Ben said loudly to get his attention.

“What? I cannot believe Justin broke his fucking rules for him. I can't believe he broke them at all!” Michael vented. Ben just sighed and continued eating his cereal.

“Hiya Sunshine!!” Debbie said to Justin. “What can I get ya honey?”

“Hey Deb. I'll just have coffee today.”

“Sure thing sweetie! And what about you?” She asked Brian. 

” I'll have coffee too. Black three sugars. Thanks.”

”Comin’ right up you two.” Debbie left to get their coffee but stopped when she saw the angry face her son had.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she asked sitting down next to Ted.

“Justin fucked that guy more than once. He broke his rules for someone he just met!”

”Michael can you shut the fuck up and let your best friend be happy. Look at him.” Debbie said. “I haven't seen him smile this much for Christ I don't know how long. He is always caught up in his work and school. So you leave those two boys alone and let them fuck as much as they want.”

Michael rolled his eyes and picked at his food while he pouted. Debbie smacked the back of Michael’s head as she got up again to get the coffee. 

”And don't roll your eyes at your mother.”

Michael looked up with an annoyed look but turned around seeing the serious look on his mother’s face.

"Here's your coffee Sunshine." Debbie placed the cup in front of Justin.

"Thanks Deb." Justin replied, smiling.

"And your coffee, handsome." She said to Brian giving him his coffee as well.

"Thanks."

The two men sat and drank their coffee in silence. Occasionally they would look up and grin at each other. Emmett and Melanie were sitting behind them whispering back and forth, watching the Irishman and the blonde.

"Em, why don't you just ask us how good last night was instead of whispering about it?" Justin asked turning to face his two friends. 

"Well, sweetie, how was it then?" Emmett asked in a cocky tone.

"Actually, it was fanfuckingtastic." Brian told them with a tongue in cheek smirk.

Justin looked at the brunette sitting across from him and raised his eyebrow with a small grin. Their moment was lost when they heard the voice of a certain curly haired girl.

"Justin! What's the point of having a cell phone if you don't answer the fucking thing?" She asked with a huff. "You need to go get your painting and take it to the GLC before 3." looking down at her watch, "It's 1:30 now."

"Shit. Sorry for not answering Daph." Justin said standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It’s at the apartment. I'll get it and drop it off right now since I have nothing to do."

Brian was about to interrupt but before he could, Daphne was talking once again.

"Ok, well I'm going to come with you because I'm bored and have an hour to kill before going to lunch with Sebastian."

"Cool with me. Let’s go."

"Hey." Brian stood up and whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss.

Justin smirked at what Brian whispered as he turned to leave. Michael glared at Brian and got up to follow Justin.

"Justin!"

"Hey, Mikey. Come to join us as well?"

"I just want to say that I don't think Brian is good for you and how you've been acting since he's been around really sucks."

"I am fine Michael. Get over it. Now I've gotta go." He continued walking away from his best friend with a twinge of anger building up.

Michael shook his head and walked back to the diner. When he entered, he saw Brian and Ben getting ready to leave.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Oh, we've got practice today and we've got to go get the team together." Ben told him.

Brian stood next to Ben with a bored look on his face. Michael was really pissing him off. So, what if Justin and he hook up, it was none of the shorter man's business who he did or did not fuck.

"Fine, just call me when you're done or whatever." He gave Ben a quick kiss and sat back down at his booth. He watched as the two soccer players left the diner.


	8. Deep Inside You

  
Author's notes: Sorry its taken so long to update, things have be hectic. This is for BOBBIE, thanks for the nice review. Tay and Bray  


* * *

When Daphne and Justin reached his apartment, they quickly walked in and grabbed the painting of Brian. 

"Kay, I've got it." Justin picked up the painting and handed it to Daphne. She looked it over, with her mouth opened.

"Is that how big it really is?" She asked, still not taking her eyes of the gorgeous man. Justin walked closer to her, taking the picture back.

"Yes, but it is much better in person." he smirked, and started for the car, Daphne close behind him talking a hundred miles per hour about Brian. Justin continued to smile as he looked at the painting. Daphne noticed this and questioning him.

"Do you love him?" he stopped at the car door and looked over at her. 

"No, of course not! He doesn't even live here, how could I?" He closed the car door with a little too much force. 

"God, it was just a question, don't get your tight-y whities in a knot." they headed to the GLC, neither one saying a word. 

 

BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ 

 

Justin was framing his painting along with the other artists, he didn't know why Daphne's question pissed him off so bad? Did he really have feelings for Brian, that were more then a fuck? He did feel different when they fucked? It would be way too much for them to be together, they lived on opposite sides of the world, and long distance relationships never work out. Justin was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice Michael in front of him asking him a question. 

"Justin..... are you even listening to me?" Michael asked irritated. 

"Of course..." he lied " I'm glad you came, wheres Ben?" He asked looking around seeing Ben no where in site. 

"Oh hes coming by later with Brian, they had to practice. I don't remember when he said they are coming by, but it should be soon." he looked at Justin, noticing something was off with his best friend. 

"So, how are you and Brian doing? Is everything ok?" Justin looked up at Michael with a odd look.

"Ya, why did someone say something was wrong?" 

"No, I was just wondering.Just being an overprotective friend." he tried not to look at Justin, he always could read him like a book. He changed the subject.

"So how much do you think your painting is going to go for?" 

"Um...... I don't know maybe a thousand. I don't really care about the money its more about what it stands for, ya know?" Justin asked his friend

"Ya, I understand. Hey, I'm going to go get some punch. Do you want some?" Michael started walking over towards the punch bowl. 

"No thanks" 

 

4:00 PM

 

The doors opened at the GLC and the room was filled with every queer and muncher in the Pittsburgh. Even through all the people Justin could feel Brian walk through the door, a smile crept on his face. Brian saw Justin in an instant and headed towards him, in a predatory manner. Justin knew he was close, a chill ran up and down his spine. Brian wrapped his arms around the blondes waist, and gentle placed a chaste kiss on his lovers neck. Justin leaned back against Brian, with a sigh. 

"Hey Stranger" Brian whispered 

"Hey Yourself" Justin turned around and gave Brain a kiss. "I'm glad you made it! How was practice?" 

"It was good. So wheres my painting?" Brian asked looking around

"Its over there" he pointed to the wall across the room. Brian pulled on Justin as they made their way over towards the painting. 

Across the room the whole gang watched the two boys. 

" Sunshine looks so happy." Emmett pointed out to the rest of the on lookers, they all silently agreed. 

"He sure as hell deserves it, even if it is with that fucking asshole!" Debbie said. Michael didn't say anything, he continued to watch his best friend with a glare. 

After the silent auction was over (Justin's went for $12.000) the night started coming to an end. As the crowd disappeared, and everyone said their goodbyes, Brian and Justin were left. They headed towards Justin's car.

"Congrats on selling your painting. Whoever bought it is one lucky son of a bitch to have me hanging on their wall." he said in his usual conceited tone, Justin laughed.

"Ya..." They headed for Brian's Hotel "If your not busy tomorrow, do you want to go shopping with me?" Justin asked as they neared the hotel.

"Sure, what time?" 

"How about noon? I could pick you up around 11:45?" they pulled up at Brian's hotel.

"Ok, sounds great" Brian leaned over and gave Justin a kiss 

" I'll see you then" Brian shut the door and walked into his hotel. Justin left feeling quite good about himself, tomorrow would be a very fun day.

 

BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ

 

The next morning Justin picked Brian up and they headed for the mall. Justin went straight to Old Navy, his favorite story in the whole mall. 

"Let go in here, I love this place" Justin grabbed Brian's hand and led him in behind him. 

"I can't believe you shop here, its so...." He couldn't think of the right word. But Justin knew what he was going to say.

"Preppy?" Brian nodded, Justin continued. " Well, I'm preppy, Do you have a problem with that?" he started looking around picking up everything in sight, Brian followed. Brian picked up a baby blue pullover, he looked at it. Yep, this was definitely Justin's kind of store. They stayed in the store for well over a hour, they paid and headed out of the store. Brian noticed a photo booth and dragged Justin towards it, pulling him inside. 

"Lets get some pictures" Justin sat down on Brian's lap when the first picture snapped. They took six pictures, some sweet and some dirty. When they took the pictures when they were done, Justin ripped them in half and handed half to Brian and kept half for himself. Brian looked at them and then back at Justin. 

"This way we can both have some, when you go back to Ireland." Justin stated in a sad tone, but quickly changed the subject. 

"Let keep shopping, I need a couple more things." Justin started walking and Brian again followed the blonde. 

After four more hours of shopping they went to the car and headed for Brian's. They didn't talk much on the way back, both thinking about what its going to be like when Brian leaves. When they reached Brian's hotel, he got out and looked at Justin. 

"Do you wanna come up?" Brian invited him. Justin nodded and turned the car off. They walked towards the elevator and got in. They we both silent. Brian couldn't take it any longer he wanted Justin right then and there. He pushed the red button and the elevator came to a halt. Brian pushed Justin up against the wall and attacked his mouth in a hot searing kiss. They battled for dominance, Brian won. Brian pulled away from the blondes mouth and slowly licked his way down his neck leaving marks all over it. 

"Brian....." Justin moaned, as he started taking off Brian's pants, and started for his own. Brian put his hand on the back of Justin's neck and pulled him towards him, their lips met roughly. Justin grabbed a hole of Brian's cock and started rubbing it, Brian moaned into Justin's mouth, this drove Justin wild. Brian once again pulled away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom and lube. Justin smiled

"For on the go" Brian informed him, he put some lube on his fingers and slow entered Justin.

"God..... Fuck" Justin gasped, squeezing Brian's shoulders tightly, Brian moans at the pressure. He slips another finger in stretching his lovers hole, and then adding another. When he knows Justin is ready he slowly pulls out his fingers and lifts Justin up so he is resting on his hips. Brian positions his cock at the blondes entrance, and pushes in, in one deep thrust. Both men scream out in pleasure. Brian starts moving with deep, slow, agonizing thrusts. Justin squeeze tightly around Brian, while pushing down to meet his thrusts. But Brian makes it hard for him, he is slowly teasing his young lover. 

"Brian..." Justin yells, pulling Brian by his hair meeting him in a deep kiss. Justin grabbed on to one of Brian's hands and pulled it him and intertwined their fingers. Brian picked up the speed, he could feel Justin was close and he was too. Justin pushed down hard on Brian's cock, making Brian groan loudly. 

"Fucking Christ Justin" A few more deep thrust, and Justin came all over Brian's shirt. Justin's ass clenched together, bring Brian over the edge. They stayed like that for a few minutes, they felt complete. Brian slipped out of Justin and they got dressed. Brian pushed the red button again and they were once again moving. 

When they reached Brian's room, he put on the "PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB" They continued their night in the spacious suite, of Brian Kinney.


End file.
